Administration Over the past 16 years, the UNC Lineberger's administrative responsibilities have grown dramatically. Physical space has doubled. Dollars directly administered have increased eight-fold from $15.1 million in 1993 to $127.3 million in 2009 -2010 (including the Center's $50M/year University Cancer Research Fund). Over the next five years the Center will continue to grow in space, funding, and personnel. Growth will follow a Research Strategic Plan that proposes continued recruitment, new research initiatives. and development/expansion of core facilities. In all these efforts, the UNC Lineberger must continue to develop and improve its administrative, technology, and communication infrastructure/operation to facilitate cancer research. Cancer Center Administration (62 FTE. $4 million/year) supports the research activities of all 295 members. Administration provides direct grant, fiscal, and other administrative services to 93 Cancer Center members and 18 core facilities. Administrative support includes: laboratory, office, and conference space; common equipment; grant and fiscal management, human resources and other administrative services, computing infrastructure / networking, communications. and imaging / printing / web services. Center support alos includes In addition, the Center provides support by organizing recruitment, developmental pilot funding, seminars, symposia, and retreats. For Year 36, the Center requests a committed level of $489,049 to support 5.80 FTEs plus costs for supplies, travel, and other operational expenses. The proposed Year 36 budget is approximately 3% higher than the current budget. The requested CCSG Administration budget represents 12.5% of the UNC Lineberger's total Administration budget and 8% of the overall CCSG budget request.